forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Demiplane of Nightmares
| type-GW = Demiplane | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = Demiplane | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Demiplane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} The Demiplane of Nightmares is a demiplane coterminous with both the Ethereal Plane and the Region of Dreams. The boundary between the Demiplane of Nightmares and the Far Realm is very thin, and Far Realm taint continually leaks into the demiplane, corrupting all it touches.Mike McArtor. "Winning Races: Diaboli" Dragon #327, p. 62. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. Description The Demiplane of Nightmares is described as a place whose angles, geometry, and inhabitants seem disturbing and repelling by human standards. On this plane, a traveler's darkest thoughts and fears become reality.Bruce R. Cordell. A Guide to the Ethereal Plane, p. 47. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. Inhabitants Inhabitants of the Demiplane of Nightmares include neh-thalggu, diaboli, feyrs, nagpas, maelephants, and others.John Nephew, Teeuwynn Woodruff, John Terra, and Skip Williams. Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix, p. 26. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, Inc., 1994. The diaboli (singular: diabolus) live out their lives on the demiplane much like humans do in the Realms, farming and hunting, building villages and towns, and interacting with their neighbors in ways that can be either peaceful or violent, depending on the situation. Their settlements are ramshackle and random, resembling ruins to human eyes. Diabolus buildings tilt at precarious angles and are arranged with seemingly no regard to defensibility, practicality, or convenience. Diaboli devote most of their resources to philosophy, art, and fighting against the taint of the Far Realm. They hate and fear humans, viewing them as hideous demons or devils.Mike McArtor. "Winning Races: Diaboli" Dragon #327, p. 63. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. They have proven shy about emigrating to Toril.Mike McArtor. "Winning Races: Diaboli" Dragon #327, p. 65. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. While neh-thalggu are not native to the Demiplane of Nightmares, they occupy a place in diabolus myth and legend roughly equivalent to the place dragons hold in human stories.John Nephew, Teeuwynn Woodruff, John Terra, and Skip Williams. Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix, p. 17. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, Inc., 1994. History In , Netherese arcanists emigrated to the Demiplane of Nightmares, where the energies infusing the plane twisted their descendants until they evolved into the Night Parade. Much more recently (exactly when is unclear), members of the Night Parade opened portals back to the Realms, where they began infiltrating cities such as Calimport. References Category:Great Wheel planes Category:World Tree planes Category:Demiplanes Category:Planes of existence Category:Locations in the Ethereal Plane